Gruvia week 2019
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [1-7 abril/ OU / AU / Semi-AU] Última gruvia week en la que me verán participando (probablemente). Siete días, Un momento favorito, altas y bajas con este duo.
1. Favorite gruvia moment

**FT & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Creo que es lo más corto que he escrito desde siempre, pero al ser "mi momento gruvia favorito" lo ameritaba, supongo (?) **

**En fin, sin más que decir los dejo con el pequeño escrito que según ya revise xD**

**Notas hasta el final :v**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Con todo aquello recién visto en el transcurso del día, definitivamente les quedó claro que la guerra contra el gremio de demonios sería totalmente diferente a sus anteriores batallas. Gray probablemente no era la persona más afectuosa, lo tenía bastante claro, más sin embargo, al ver los desfallecidos cuerpos de los ex miembros del consejo mágico sin signos vitales y con todo su paso en un completo caos, se percató de la obvia incomodidad de Juvia. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella y decirle que todo iría bien, pero jamás se movió de su lugar y las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Al final solo dieron el comunicado al maestro Makarov vía lacrima.

Y ahora, ambos sobre el lomo de aquel enorme animal que era su transporte y del cual Gray llevaba las riendas, iban en completo silencio. Él sabía que algo iba mal con su compañera, pues normalmente ella se le estaría insinuando, pegándose a él como sanguijuela o haciendo comentarios poco prudentes entre sus divagaciones donde ambos contraían matrimonio y tenían treinta hijos, pero no había nada. Solo absoluto silencio junto a las pisadas del animal, el viento golpeándoles la cara y Juvia solamente sosteniéndose sobre su cintura.

—A estas alturas tenemos que regresar. —anunció el muchacho—. Parece ser que ya han encontrado otras direcciones de los miembros del consejo desde que nos fuimos.

—Gray-sama…–hablo por primera vez desde que habían salido de aquel lugar—. Juvia…tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto…Mira lo que nuestros enemigos hicieron en ese pueblo. Lo entendería si me sintiera triste, pero, Juvia sabe que es algo distinto.

Y después de escucharla hablar por primera vez en un largo rato, Gray le daba la razón en todo aquello. Si se habían tomado la labor de dejar aquel pueblo en completas ruinas, esos miembros de Tártaros debían ser tomados en serio. Soltó algo de aire que había estado conteniendo durante unos minutos atrás y mantuvo su vista más firme que nunca. Sabía que no era momento para esas cosas teniendo en cuenta como era Juvia ante aquel tipo de acciones, pero ahí estaba. Tomándole la mano y dándole un confortante apretón.

—Estoy aquí contigo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Estoy segura de que este momento gruvia ha sido el favorito de más de una xD**

**En fin, solo diré que esta gruvia week no la tenía pensada en participar, pero igual encontre unas cosillas en mi cerebro que me hicieron cambiar de opinión xD **

**Y también que probablemente todos los escritos sean casi igual de cortos. Y también quería mencionar que la gruvia week del año pasado la deje incompleta, pero espero para estos días tenerla ya toda lista xD **

**~Chachos Bane~ **


	2. Surprise

**FT & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**[N/A]: Al final del capítulo~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Un golpe en seco sobre la mesa se hizo presente, tanta había sido la fuerza con la que fue dado que los ojos de las demás personas se situaron en dicha mesa. Y bajo una desaprobatoria e intensa mirada, cortesía de Erza, estaba Gray, temiendo por su integridad física.

—Gray…—eso sonaba más a un gruñido.

—Ya te dije que yo no hice nada. —se defendió el muchacho—. Además, si no me crees, es más ninguno de ustedes me cree y son mis mejores amigos.

—Y es por eso que no te creemos calzoncillo-man.

—No estas ayudando en nada, Natsu.

El nombrado soltó una carcajada y se recargó en la mesa esperando alguna reacción negativa-agresiva por Erza, pero no hubo alguna de esas dos.

—Gray, somos tus amigos, y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes te apoyaremos, pero también queremos mucho a Juvia, y tú sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho qué pasó esperando ella por ti. —mencionaba Erza—. Así que nos gustaría escuchar la verdad.

—Y nada más que la verdad. —añadió Natsu.

Y es que, junto todo aquello Gray podía sentirse como un maldito juicio de corte en donde era el acusado.

—Ya se los dije. —puntualizo—. Pueden hablar con Juvia, en serio.

—Es que aunque hablemos con ella, sabemos que Juvia terminara defendiéndote a ti. —finalizo Erza.

Llevo ambas manos a su frente para frotarla con tremenda frustración, pues por la mirada de ambos sabía que todo eso no llegaría a ningún lado.

Sabía que hace unos años él había sido un tremendo hijo de puta con Juvia y sus mil diferentes formas de expresar su amor hacia el Fullbuster, pues eran excesivamente empalagosas para el chico. Ella tal vez en un inicio le parecía algo extraña, mas nunca le desagrado. Supo que detrás de aquella Juvia acosadora y empalagosa había una chica sensible y adorable. Nunca se negó así mismo que ella le gustaba, pero era difícil admitirlo en cuanto Erza y Natsu se lo preguntaban años atrás. Habían empezado a salir formalmente hace apenas dos años, y pronto estarían por ser tres.

_— ¿Estás segura de esto? —cuestiono aún si creer lo que Juvia le había dicho._

_—Juvia lo está. —respondió con firmeza y con los labios temblándole levemente—. Ella no quisiera, pero es realmente necesario._

_—Sí tú lo dices está bien. —y con mucho pesar de las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca, continuo—. Tomémonos un tiempo. _

_Gray al sentir como la muchacha lo abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura de tal modo que ambos terminaron cayendo en el sofá, solo atino a corresponderle al gesto de la misma forma. Sabía que no estaban terminando y que se iban a seguir viendo —aunque no con la misma frecuencia—, pero se sentía incómodo, como si realmente fuese una despedida._

—Ul, ¿no es ese Gray? —cuestiono una joven de cabellos rosáceos que iba entrando al mismo restaurante donde se encontraba el nombrado, el cual estaba siendo sujetado con mucha brusquedad por su amiga pelirroja.

—Sí, sí lo es. —respondió mientras miraba al lugar señalado por su amiga.

— ¿Estará bien si nos acercamos? —y supo que cuestiono al aire en cuanto vio como Ul se encontraba ya en aquella mesa—. Claro, me deja hablando sola.

— ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo Scarlet y Dragneel?

Y ante la mención de sus apellidos, solo atinaron a voltear con un casi moribundo Gray.

—Ultear. —saludaron ambos.

—Por el dios Serena. —exclamo una asustada Meredy—. ¿Por qué tienen a un muerto así?

—Bueno es que, supimos de lo de Juvia y Gray. —respondió Natsu como si fuese lo más obvio.

—Y queríamos que Gray nos dijese la verdad, pero creo que ya no puede hablar mucho.

El Fullbuster muy apenas formulaba palabras poco entendibles, pues Erza lo había estrujado demasiado. Y ante la respuesta de los otros dos, Meredy y Ultear solo se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Se los dices tú o se los digo yo?

—Déjamelo a mí. —añadió la Milkovich mientras se acomodaba las mangas de su blazer hasta los codos—. A ver, ya fue suficiente hostigamiento contra Gray, lo crean o no, realmente fue Juvia quien solicito que se diesen un tiempo.

Y ante aquel comentario, Erza y Natsu se quedaron atónitos mientras Gray yacía en el suelo y con su alma volviendo poco a poco a su cuerpo.

—Sí, a nosotras también nos sorprendimos demasiado, pues viniendo de Juvia es meramente extraño, teniendo en cuenta que es ella quien no quiere separarse nunca de Gray.

—Pero bueno, también saben cómo es Juvia cuando se trata de hacer tesis. —añadió Meredy como lo más obvio del mundo, dejando mucho más confundida a Erza.

— ¿No sabían que cuando es fin de semestre y hay que hacer tesis Juvia se aísla de todo hasta que no termina?

—N-no sabía. —respondió bastante avergonzada Erza.

—Yo sabía algo de eso, porque algunas veces escuche a Gajeel mencionarlo.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —cuestiono Erza propinándole un golpe en el brazo al Dragneel.

—No creí que fuese realmente por eso. —respondió sobándose tremendo golpe.

—Se los dije y no me creyeron. —añadió Gray uniéndoseles a la conversación.

—Vaya sorpresa Calzoncillo-man, estas por debajo de una tesis.

—Muy gracioso.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**[Bonus]**

**.**

**.**

Y encerrada en la habitación de su piso, se encontraba una ojerosa y demacrada Juvia frente a su portátil acompañada de varias tazas y vasos de café. Tecleaba a una enorme velocidad de como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Llevaba casi dos semanas con la maldita tesis, dos —casi tres— semanas en las que solo había visto esporádicamente a Gray vía video llamada y escasas veces en el campus de la universidad. Pero por cómo se llamaba Juvia terminaría esa maldita tesis esa maldita noche.

—Esta tonta tesis no volverá a quitarle tiempo a Juvia de ver a Gray-sama.

Y tras seguir tecleando y quedar satisfecha con su resultado, guardo el documento con su debida copia de respaldo y cerro su ordenador portátil. Volteo a ver el reloj de la pared, marcaban las 4:15AM. Salió de su cuarto y se encontró con un Gajeel dormido en la sala y Lily sobre el regazo del muchacho. Sonrió para sus adentros y les colocó una ligera manta. Realmente quería darse un baño, pero estaba cansadísima. Lo bueno es que era sábado y podía descansar hasta tarde, por lo cual su baño podría esperar. Fue a su cuarto y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Tomo su teléfono de la mesita y lo desbloqueo para ver los mensajes de Gray.

**Gray:  
**_¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo va la tesis?_

**Juvia:  
**_Todo bien, Juvia ya ha terminado.  
Buenas noches Gray-sama~_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

**Y bueno, hasta aquí el escrito de este día xD**

**Realmente había pensado en que fuese Gray quien "pidiese tiempo", pero siento que eso sería algo que realmente sería así. Y para cambiarlo un poquitito dije "¿Y porque no es Juvia?", pues la verdad eso sí sería una sorpresa para todo mundo xD**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Ya me voe yendo porque es tarde :v**

**~Chachos Bane~**


	3. Devotion

**FT & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**[N/A]: Porque en mis escritos para la gruvia week nunca puede faltar un tierno y alocado preescolar :3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

—Muévete niña rara.

—Si quítate, solo estás estorbando.

Decían aquellos niños y niñas empujándola con brusquedad a tal grado de hacerla caer sobre un charco de agua sucia.

—Mejor vete, antes de que vinieras a nuestra escuela nunca llovía, y ahora que llegas siempre está lloviendo y los maestros no nos dejan salir a jugar al patio.

—Juvia lo siente. —era lo único que repetía mientras se ponía de pie para sacudir lodo y algunas hojas que se habían quedado pegadas en la falda de su uniforme de preescolar—. Ella de verdad lo siente.

—No sabes decir otra cosa, mejor ya ni vengas a la escuela, nadie te quiere por aquí Lockser.

Y siempre era así cada mañana para aquella niña de nombre Juvia. Desde que se había mudado de ciudad con su tío y primo, las cosas en un principio pintaban demasiado bien, incluso los primeros días de clases. Hasta que comenzó a llover sin parar todos los días, muchos otros niños del preescolar debido a que el nombre de Juvia sonaba igual, comenzaron a especular con que ella era la responsable de aquellas constantes lluvias torrenciales. Días después comenzaron a molestarla constantemente. Y este día no era la excepción, por muy acostumbrada que se había vuelto, no dejaba de dolerle dentro de su pequeño pecho que sus compañeros la trataran así. Se puso de pie y volvió a sacudirse, no dejaría que ellos la viesen llorar.

— ¡Uy, perdón no te vi! —grito otra niña que corrió para empujar nuevamente con brusquedad a Juvia.

La pequeña sin poder evitarlo nuevamente cayó al mismo charco, solo que ahora de forma en que terminó totalmente sucia de la cara. Apretó sus pequeños puños al grado en que salio poca sangre de sus palmas y volvió a levantarse. Al llegar a su salón de clases la profesora se fue sobre ella y la llevó a la dirección, en donde buscando entre las cosas encontró un uniforme de invierno y la llevó a darse un baño para que pudiese volver a sus clases. En el salón de clases era la única que tenía una mesa para ella sola, pues ninguno de los demás niños se acercaba a su lugar, excepto una niña de pelo corto negro.

—Oye. —le llamo sacando de sus divagaciones a Juvia, la cual miraba por la ventana—. No vengo a molestarte, solo…solo vine a dejar esto. —dijo colocando un libro de cuentos sobre la mesa de Juvia—. Tal vez te ayude.

Juvia miro al libro y luego a la niña, hizo eso un par de veces y luego le sonrió a aquella niña.

—Juvia te agradece por eso Ultear-san.

— ¡N-no es nada! ¡N-no tienes que agradecer! —y sin más, estando vagamente avergonzada volvió a su lugar correspondiente.

La niña de cabellos celestes tomó el libro que su anterior compañera le había dejado, leyendo que el título era sobre una pequeña bruja, que había nacido con poderes de agua que ella simplemente no podía controlar, lo cual había hecho que muchas personas la odiasen, al instante la pequeña Juvia se sintió identificada hasta que llegó a una parte emocionante, en donde la brujita encontró un libro de hechizos y amuletos que más adelante le ayudaron a ahuyentar la lluvia. Los ojos de la pequeña Juvia brillaron con intensidad y fue al área de manualidades por un par de cosas. Al final de clases, ella estaba bastante feliz y satisfecha con el resultado de su amuleto que ahuyentará por fin las horribles lluvias. Tomo sus cosas y colgó sobre su cuello un pequeño muñequito blanco, _Teru Teru bozu, _como el amuleto de la bruja de aquel cuento que había leído, ya con su uniforme limpio y seco, salió de su salón muy contenta al ver que aún seguía nublado, más ya no estaba lloviendo. Se puso sus pequeñas botas de lluvia y fue al lugar donde solía esperar a que el chofer de su tío pasara a recogerla. Pero nuevamente algunos de aquellos niños que la molestaron en la mañana llegaron hasta su lugar, ella solo permaneció sentada en la banca.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa de tu cuello?

—Seguro es la cosa que provoca que llueve. —añadió una niña mientras tiraba de la pequeña tela blanca del monito.

— ¡N-no! —grito por fin al ver como uno de ellos se acercaba para intentar quitarle su preciado amuleto—. ¡Es un _Teru Teru Bozu, _es para evitar los malos días de lluvia!...Por favor no se lo quiten a Juvia…

—Que tonta eres. —dijo la misma niña mientras tiraba del Teru Teru hasta arrancarlo del cuello de Juvia para después pasar a tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo hasta llenarlo completamente de lodo para después irse como si nada hubiese pasado.

Juvia bajo de su lugar y tomó del suelo al pequeño muñeco. Sus pequeños hombros temblaban y sin contenerse más, comenzó a llorar.

—Juvia lo siente. —susurro mientras apretaba sobre su pecho al Teru Teru—. Ella de verdad lo siente.

—No les hagas caso. —se escuchó la voz de otro niño, pero Juvia no se dignaba a verle la cara—. Son unos idiotas de cabezas huecas.

Y sin consentimiento alguno, el niño la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantarse. Es más, ni siquiera sabía el porque lo hacía, simplemente al verla en el suelo llorando, sus pies se movieron de forma automática hacía ella.

—Pronto hará buen día y el sol volverá a salir. —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Los ojos de Juvia brillaron al ver aquella sincera sonrisa, y su corazón, su pequeño corazoncito dio un vuelco.

—Me gusta el color de tu pelo.

— ¿Eh? —Juvia ahora sonrojada y confundida llevo las manos a su cabello.

—Porque es azul, igual que tus ojos. —al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, las mejillas del niño igual se tiñeron de un leve color rojizo—. L-lo que quiero decir es que…ah…uh-…

— ¡Gray!, ¡Mi mamá llego por nosotros! —y Juvia conocía aquella voz, era la de Ultear.

— ¡Ya voy! —grito el niño y después miró a Juvia—. Nos vemos después.

—Sí, Gray-sama. —murmuró para sí misma al verlo irse.

A los pocos segundos el chofer que pasaba por ella llego, la ayudo a subir sus cosas y luego paso a ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. El viaje fue tranquilo hasta que el conductor habló.

—Parece que hará buen clima señorita.

— ¿De verdad lo cree así Aria-san? —cuestiono dudosa y después observó por la ventana. Y era verdad, a lo lejos se podía observar un cielo despejado con leves rayos del sol—. ¡Es verdad Aria-san, es verdad! ¡Juvia puede ver el sol y el cielo despejado!

_Varios años después…_

Un muchacho de cabello largo y ojos rojos se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la casa. Aún era algo temprano, pero nunca sabía porque su prima demoraba tanto en salir para irse a clases, todas las mañanas era lo mismo. Despertaban, se aseaban, iban a almorzar con su padre y una vez que Juvia terminaba volvía a su cuarto como por más de media hora. No es que nunca hubiese entrado a su cuarto, pero cada que iba a llamarla a esa hora, ella se escuchaba tan nerviosa y cuando salía su cabello era un desastre. Así que ese día, siendo tan poco propio de él, decidió seguirla de manera discreta, fingió ir al baño cuando ella estuvo a punto de descubrirlo y al escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Juvia cerrarse, el muchacho salió y caminó hasta llegar a la habitación. Abrió de forma sigilosa la puerta y se asomó por la pequeña rendija, más Juvia no se encontraba allí. Extrañado por ello, entró de lleno al cuarto y se percató de unos pequeños murmullos que venían del armario. Curioso de todo aquello, se acercó y lo que vio parecía sacado de una de esas viejas caricaturas que miraban cuando eran niños. Pues al fondo de dicho armario había una clase de altar con luces, velas e inciensos, acompañados de pequeños peluches y fotos de cierto chico con complejo de stripper que conocía bastante bien. Sabía que Juvia tenía un enamoramiento desde niña con Gray, pero no conocía que su devoción hacia este fuese tan grande.

Sin duda algo que nunca hubiese gustado descubrir por sí mismo, más era el precio de su curiosidad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Se que es algo corto, pero dije que así serían, y aparte no me van a salir con que no entendieron la referencia del altar que Juvia tenía en su armario, es tan sencillo saber de dónde viene tal referencia xD, pobre Gajeel x'D (?)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, me voy yendo c:**

**~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
